Second Exorcist Program: Project 'Reboot'
by Kamakiri
Summary: (Summary is first paragraph :). )


**A/N: **I've always liked the idea of Second Exorcists, obviously not the mean idea of bringing someone back from the dead just to fight for a war. But, here's a OC Second Exorcist fic I came up with in November. I got a horrible case of Writer's Block, so I hadn't been able to finish it til now.

I Don't Own D. Gray-Man nor any part of it.

-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

_Twelve years ago, two young Exorcists who were brothers, died in a battle against a Level Four akuma._

_Of course, it isn't unusual for Exorcists to die fighting against a Level Four, but it was the young Exorcist's deaths (amongst the many others that happened that day) that would cause one man in the European branch to look for ways to restore usage to the anti-akuma weapons left practically useless by the deaths of the Exorcists who had originally wielded them and for there to be new Exorcists to take the place of the deceased ones, to use the weapons left._

_He found only one project that he knew would work. The Second Exorcist program, originally run by the Asian branch._

_It had been aborted, he supposed, after the only two Second Exorcists to awaken went mad and killed staff. But, they were eventually brought under control._

_This program would be different, the man who started it had chosen only six of the deceased Exorcists to try to bring back._

_Out of the six, only three managed to not die again once they were connected with their new, artificially stronger body._

_Two of the three were the brothers._

_It took six years for the scientists in on the project to perfect the bodies, making sure the Second Exorcists didn't awaken too soon._

_There were many things that could've gone wrong within those six years, but most of them didn't._

_The scientists were expecting them to be aggressive, so they took every precaution; chaining the Second Exorcists to the beds, even the room which they were in was locked and bolted; the scientists didn't want a repeat of what happened in the Asian branch's program._

_They expected Project Reboot to be a sucess, for the 'experiments' to be perfect for fighting akuma._

_They were right, but how long would that rightness last?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Six years stuck in a world of nothingness, total unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes weakly, taking in his surrounds.

He saw that there were two other 'beds', one on either side of him, each with another person on it.

The room itself was boring, drab gray walls, not a furnishing in sight.

He soon realised that he was chained to the bed and wondered why.

"Hello?" he called and recieved no answer.

Sighing, he turned his head, trying to work out what his name was. He found a small plaque, above his bed (he had to arch his back to see it, and that made the chains cut painfully into his wrists).

Dimitri Polorakis, that was his name.

Then he remembered; he had lived before.

_'My brother! Where is he!' _he thought, pulling at the chains, suddenly desperate to find whoever had done this, to make them suffer.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! You damn cowards, come out!" he yelled furiously, tugging at the chains again.

He got no answer, directly, but moments later, one of the doors opened and a man dressed in typical scientist's garb stepped through and locked the door behind him.

He was of average height, but was rather imposing. His dark blonde hair was streaked with grey, as if he was well-aged, although the youthful glint in his blue eyes said otherwise.

The man studied each of the three in turn and eventually came to Dimitri, whom he smiled at.

"Good to see you've woken up, Mr Polorakis. My name is Phillip-"

"I do not care, I want to see my brother! Where is he? Has he been brought back too?" Dimitri interupted, growling ferociously, which made the scientist step back looking slightly panicky.

"Well, yes, of course! You must calm down, Mr Polorakis!" Phillip said, glancing back at the locked door.

Dimitri just growled again.

Phillip sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I didn't think it'd come to this, but if I must... " he left the room and came back awhile later with a large laser looking thing.

Dimitri squirmed and gaped.

"W-why?" he asked.

"It's for your own good. And the others, too"

::::::::::

Hours later, all three Exorcists had been fully awaken and any rogue, interfering memories had been removed from their minds.

They now stood in front of Phillip, who looked both smug and proud at the same time.

"Now, my Second Exorcists, what is your job?"

"To rid the world of Akuma, to continue our jobs as Exorcists as we did before, but we must ignore anything from our past and focus on our job" the woman named Selene said.

"Excellent. You will start training immediately. But first, we must check one more, very important, thing" Phillip answered, walking off towards one of the more secure rooms, the three in tow.

Dimitri exchanged looks with Michalis, his brother. Phillip had said to ignore their past, but he had made an exception to them, for he thought the twins working together on missions could prove valuable for the Black Order. And besides, anyone would be suspicious if the two were avoiding each other; they looked almost identical, but there was some slight differences when it came to hair and eyes.

Dimitri had short, mahogany coloured hair, with dark, almost gold, eyes, while Michalis had slightly lighter brown hair and almond coloured eyes.

They entered yet another room and were told to stand where they were.

They were then handed differing weapons, well, they seemed to be weapons.

"Your anti-akuma weapons" Phillip said ominously.

Dimitri sighed, the short sword with the rose design carved into the hilt was familiar. Very familiar.

He muttered a quick 'Innocent activate' under his breath in Greek and grinned when the blade shifted suddenly so that it was made of fire.

The red flames flickered at the hilt, but didn't make it hot at all.

Phillip stared at him and nodded.

"Take the sword. I would like you to go down the hall, wait in the large room five doors down" he instructed.

"Yes, sir" Dimitri replied, walking away.

His mind was half-full of confusing images, ones of a woman crying, others of dead bodies. He swallowed and tried to push the images away, but one stuck in his mind.

The woman. She was dressed in a long, flowing dress the colour of peaches, her brunette hair spilled over her shoulders in a dark waterfall and her blue eyes were shadowed.

That was when he realised she was dead, laying amongst other bodies. What hit him harder was the thought that perhaps it was his fault. Or, his brother's.


End file.
